Forever
by Cupcakes030
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is just heading for school when he bumps into a mysterious man thats when his day got turned up side down...


My First Fan Fic :3 Please Review And Don't Be Mean It Only Makes My Cookies poisonous o.e…

"Tsu-Kun it's the 10th time I have asked you , so get up or you'll be late for school! " Tsuna Mother shouted.

"…hm..I Don't wanna eat school.." Tsuna replied sleepily.

" IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW I WILL DRAG YOU OUT OF YOUR BED, NOW GET UP!" She shouted at him getting pissed off by the second.

"fine…fine I'm up I'll be down in a sec" Tsuna said getting out of bed. Moving as if he was ancient, Tsuna grabbed his school clothes and headed for the bathroom. When he was changed, he darted for the stairs. " oh yeah. Tsu-Kun watch out for the-" BANG! "-shoe you left on the stairs" she finished after Tsuna had fallen headfirst on the floor. " IM FINE ..I'm ..fine, I'm just gonna grab some bread and head for school, whats the time? " Tsuna asked.

" it's 7:30 " She replied bluntly..

" CRAP! I'm gonna be late sensei will kill me for sure ! " Tsuna Shouted before grabbing a piece of bread and putting it in his mouth then stammering out the door trying to get his shoes on.

Tsuna ran down the street as fast as he could without checking if anyone was in the way….and that was when he bumped into **him**….

Tsuna crashed into a Tall man, For a split second he laid there not knowing the unfamiliar position they were in. The unidentified man laid underneath a now squirming Tsuna, They both struggled to get up….but struggling made it worse. " Okay, stop squirming" The man said. He obeyed the mysterious man. "right, we have stop the fidgeting so we can get up!.. I'll lay still so all you have to do is get the hell up…can you do that? " The man asked him sarcastically. Tsuna did as he was told as quick as he could, then put out his hand to help the tall male up, though the man took no notice and got up on his own…" well, are you gonna tell me your name or are you just gonna stand there all day…" he said.

" S-Sawada Tsunayoshi " he replied stuttering .

" well nice to meet you Tsunayoshi I'm Rokudo Mukuro " Mukuro said flipping the hair out of his face. Tsuna was astonished he had never seen a man more handsome before in his life, his perfect skin, his beautiful mismatched eyes…Tsuna could feel the blood heating up in his cheeks. " so.. you gonna stand there all day or do have something to do?" Mukuro said. Snapping back to reality, Tsuna realized that his cheeks were visible and Mukuro would see he was blushing crimson red at any moment, He ran as fast as he could he just wanted to be away from this 'Rokudo Mukuro'. _" what is this feeling…it's like I'm in love or something" _Tsuna shook his head _" impossible…were both guys.. theres no way its love "_

**AT SCHOOL**

" _Sawada…" _..."SAWADA, WAKE UP! ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Tsuna's sensei snapped at him hoping to wake him up, but Tsuna just carried on dreaming of the man he had met earlier, Tsuna kept wondering if the man was thinking of him now or had just forgotten and got on with his on life.

" SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI !" his sensei yelled , Tsuna was woken in an instant , " y-yes!" he replied .

"what's the answer to the question?" his sensei asked him.

"err-um I'm sorry I don't know" Tsuna said, not even bothering to try and work it out. The class all laughed except Gokudera, " stop laughing at the 10th!" he shouted with anger in his voice.

" well then, why don't you tell us the answer then Hayato." The sensei ordered. " the answer's 2.5 " he said unenthusiastically .

" c-correct" his sensei said shocked and disappointedly . _" as expected from Gokudera-kun, someone like me , No-Good-Tsuna, could never know the answer to that" _He thought sadly,

The bell rang for the end of school, " homework in on Monday! " the sensei called as the students rushed out of the classroom. Gokudera started running to get to Tsuna, he put his arm around him " you ok 10th , you look worried about something" he said with curiosity.

" oh..Gokudera - kun, its nothing I was just thinking of something that's all"

"you want to talk about it?" He asked hoping Tsuna would say yes.

" no, but thanks for the offer. Well, I erm better go! See you tomorrow Gokudera-kun! " He shouted to Gokudera as he started running to his house.

As he went to turn the corner he bumped into him again!

" Well, who do we have here are you gonna keep bumping into to me all day" Mukuro said starting to stand up, he put his hand out to help Tsuna up.

"M-Mukuro-san S-Sorry " he said nervously, Starting to look up hoping to see the same perfect face he couldn't get out of his mind, only to be disappointed by the big sunglasses that covered his almost perfect eyes…

" oh my, why do you look so disappointed" Mukuro said taking off his sunglasses. Tsuna started blushing. Mukuro started to blush.. He Coughed and said " well, I best be leaving you must have homework anyway.." He said

" homework?" Tsuna said " OH, yeah I do have homework how'd you know?"

" your school uniform" He said chuckling.

" o- oh y-yeah forgot about that I better go finish it, goodbye Mukuro-san" he said running to his house. " see you later _Sawada Tsunayoshi " _Mukuro said to himself quietly as he walked off the other way chuckling to himself….


End file.
